Pressure
by Yaoimelody
Summary: During a nighttime hug Zane and Jay get stuck together from the nindroid's locking elbows, surely Lloyd can break them free? TechnoShipping c:


Jay awoke to a strange noise coming from near his bed, he found it was Zane working at the banged up desk that was acquired during a garage sale at a nearby street. It was more than likely meant for children, since the android's legs couldn't even fit under the simple wooden desk and the detachable chair was tilted down so the other could easily see what he was doing. None of the others seemed to have awoken from this, but that was the least of the brunet's worries. There was a sound, like an electronic having a glitch-like screech and whirr every few moments, but not too loudly. They no longer had their videogames or any electronics at all; besides technically… Zane!

The lightning ninja got up quietly, but as he made his way over, the bleach blond still looked back at him. The mouth tried to smile, but it twitched a bit. It was probably due to the 'nindroid' pulling all-nighters lately. It was clear this night was no exception, "Zane, can you please go to sleep? I know it's nearly morning, but I can tell Sensei Wu and you'll be excused until you rest well enough."

Zane got up and walked right in front of the other, "What do you mean? I do not need sleep. I will be perfectly alright, Jay." After he finished speaking the blond brought his worried boyfriend into a hug, as if to assure the opposing boy, but then his arms locked into the 'hugging' position like a clamp.

"Fine," mumbled Jay unconvinced but too tired to fight, then he threw his arms around the strong neck before him and hid his face into the crook of the taller boy's neck easily. After a few moments he let go, but Zane still held him. "Look, I still think there's a few hours before Sensei wants us up, so I'm going to go sleep them out…"

"You are right, but I cannot let you go," earning a soft 'awe' from the other, but then biting his bottom lip, "No, I really cannot let you go, my arms have locked from lack of rest, it seems."

The brunet felt like an idiot for thinking the ice ninja would have said anything that wasn't the literal meaning, "Yeah, okay… Uhm… Ah-ha!" The electronics junkie glanced around until he spotted Lloyd close enough to his feet; who seemed interested in proving himself and was a surprisingly chipper person in the mornings, suppressing a yawn he whisper-hissed, "Lloyd. Psst! Garmadon…" the only reaction he got was that the boy turned over to face his way, his face just inches from the socked foot of Jay. 'I wonder if he'll mind if I poke him with my foot… eh, who cares… It's his own fault for ignoring a fellow ninja!' He reached his foot over to poke at the flesh of the green ninja's cheek multiple times, trying to keep his balance against the jammed android boyfriend he was stuck to.

Finally the bowl-haired child peeked open an eye to see his face getting practically jabbed with a foot with an electric blue sock. Sighing and grumbling he sat up and was relieved when the slight stank was finally gone, "What do you… want?" yawned the dirty blond, trying to get up from his good night's rest.  
"Well, we're kind of stuck together because Zane's been pulling all-nighters and his 'joints'-" Jay had to strain his elbows up to better show his air quotations to the younger easier, "have been jamming up and of course right when I hug him, he locks up."

Lloyd was confused, "I thought you two were, like, boyfriends," he got up to get a better angle and the pajamas on the boy's body looked familiar…

"I do but… I'm tired," whined Jay comically, but then his eyes fell on the blue silk, "Hey… you're wearing my extra pairing of pajamas! Well, at least I know who the thief is," grumbled the older, with the exact same pajamas, and looking straight at the baggy fit it had on Lloyd.

Zane seemed calm, like usual, "Lloyd, there's a can of anti-rust spray in the tool-box by the head of Jay's sleeping bag. Would you get it quietly so the other's do not awaken, please?"

Eager to please the older ninjas, the usually clumsy boy made his way quietly and gracefully over to the box, opening the metal lid carefully and finding a can marked clearly with the copyrighted name and underneath a label that it was indeed a anti-rusting spray can. 'Good,' thought Lloyd and stared at the sleeping duo of Cole and Kai sprawled out on top of both sleeping bags, with one hand crushed under his own body and his other hand on his older boyfriend's face (nearly covering the mouth awkwardly) and one of his leg kicking gently every so often at Cole's sleeping bag-clad ones. He told himself not to laugh at the adorable and hilarious scene before him.

"I got it," whispered Lloyd and made his way back over, shaking the bottle to get all the liquids inside mixed just right like the instructions said. He made sure Zane was wearing a short enough sleeve to spray the mixture- blushing when he realized it was a tight white tank-top that showed every muscle- then he moved the thin butterfly-like nozzle of the can to the inside of the joint of the elbow. Taking a breath and wondering how it works exactly, he sprayed gently, hoping not to get the silk of Jay's pajamas and watched as the android slowly tried moving it after a few moments of pure silence. It had worked and it made Lloyd glad he had helped so far, then his sprayed into the crook of the other elbow. Same result and all three let of breaths of relief.

Since Lloyd was already up he walked out to go get on his ninja gear, but Jay shuffled back to the sleeping bag- blue, of course, and noticed Zane actually following suit eagerly. As the brunet bowl-haired boy got under the slippery "covers", he noticed the other light-haired get on the side so he could lazily drop an arm protectively over his human boyfriend subconsciously. This earned a blush and a yawn, but Jay still turned around to face his nindroid and pecked his stone-cold face tiredly.

The two grinned stupidly at each other without caring and the first to fall into a sweet unconscious was the shorter easily. Though it would take a bit longer for Zane, he knew he'd get to wherever his love was in the labyrinth of all possibilities to be. …It always worked before.


End file.
